This invention, and the parent application, are directed to the field of portable power tool supports, more particularly to a portable extension table, such as for a mitre saw, that features a central well for receiving the mitre saw.
The respective inventions relate to a portable mitre saw extension table that has utility for on-site use, such as in conjunction with the flat bed of a pick up truck, a work bench, or with the use of conventional saw horses in one""s basement work shop.
Saw horses, as known in the art, comprise a pair of legs hinged at the support end for receiving a table top or plural 2xc3x974""s to form a table for seating the mitre saw or other power tool. Saw horses remain today as a convenient means to allow on-site use of power tools. More recent innovations have been developed to enhance the use of power tools at locations from one""s workshop. Several of such innovations are reflected in the following U.S. Patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,052, to Roman, relates to a portable collapsible work station for quick set up and storage. The work station comprises an elongated frame structure including a pair of side frames. A collapsible wheel carrying frame is pivotally mounted at a first intermediate position of the elongated frame structure. The collapsible wheel carrying frame being pivoted on the elongated frame structure from a storage position lying within a horizontal plane through the elongated frame structure to an extended operating position for supporting the elongated frame structure. A support leg structure is pivotally mounted at a second intermediate position of elongated frame structure enabling the support leg structure to be moved from a storage position coplanar with the collapsible wheel carrying frame to the extended operating position for supporting the elongated frame structure. A power tool is rotatably secured to the elongated frame structure for rotation from a tool storage position located internally of the elongated frame structure to a tool operating position on top of the elongated frame structure.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,053, to Robison, teaches a work support composed of a work surface mounted on a frame adapted to support a piece of work; and at least one laterally adjustable support cooperatively associated with the work surface. The adjustable support includes a support surface, at least one telescoping structure having a plurality of telescoping sections, wherein one of the telescoping sections has an end attached to the frame and another of the telescoping sections has an end in communication with the support surface.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,979, to Miller et al., is directed to a portable work table adapted for being removably positioned within a storage compartment of a vehicle. The table includes a frame having an upper wall with a generally planar top surface, side walls extending from the upper wall and a bottom wall extending between the side walls. A plurality of legs are movably mounted on the frame and are movable between a first position such that the legs extend from the bottom surface for being engaged with a support surface such that the frame is positioned above the support surface to permit work to be readily carried out on the top surface and a second position such that the legs are retracted from the first position towards the bottom surface such that the frame is positionable within the storage compartment of the vehicle. A plurality of objects are movably mounted on the frame. A storage device is interconnected between the frame and each of the objects for allowing each object to move with respect to the top surface of the frame between a first position such that the object is positioned within the interior of the frame below the top surface and a second position such that the object is positioned at least partially above the top surface of the frame.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,113, to Viazanko, relates to a table for a mitre saw having an extension table detachably attached thereto at each end. The extension table carries a fence in alignment with the mitre table fence, and the fence carries a movable stop and index scale. The stop can be fit on either the left or right extension table fence. The mitre saw is preferably mounted on its own base, with the base being provided with wheels for easy transport and removable legs for support. The left and right extension tables each have pivotable support legs and, when detached, the extension tables are carried and protected in a carrying case.
Only the patent from the above selection dealing exclusively with mitre saws, and the problems associated therewith, is the patent to Viazanko. As is known in the woodworking trades, mitre saws are extensively used in finish carpentry. When finish coping, baseboard and other trim strips are applied, they must be accurately cut to length and accurately cut to the proper angle, such as 45xc2x0, for joining the adjacent trim. A mitre saw has a table which carries a fence, a base having a table surface, and a rotary saw blade that is pivoted about a swing axis, and the blade can be swung down at least partially into a slot in the table surface. Additionally, the saw is mounted to rotate about an upright axis so that the angle of the blade, with respect to the fence, can be adjusted.
A short coming of mitre saws is that often the trim or other item to be cut is quite long compared to the table surface. As a consequence, there may be considerable overhang which can be difficult to control to make the desired precise cut. Extension tables, such as taught in Viazanko, have thus been proposed to alleviate some of the concerns with cutting long pieces of trim. Unfortunately, using such extension tables can be difficult to transport to on-site locations where the mitre saw may required. Ease of transportability and set up are critical to an effective use of a mitre saw away from the convenience of a workshop.
The present invention represents an effective and portable means to mount a mitre saw for on-site use, and to a kit of components to be readily assembled by a do-it-yourself handyman, where a pair of vertically positioned extension members are provided that are flush with the table surface of the mitre saw, thus ensuring an extensive planar surface to support a long piece, such as wood trim, for cutting. The manner by which these inventions achieve the goals hereof will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
This invention relates, in two preferred embodiments, to a readily transportable, easy-to-assemble mitre saw support for use at job site locations or in one""s work shop. In a first embodiment, the mitre saw support comprises an elongated table having a central well for receiving the mitre saw and a pair of aligned table extensions, where the supporting surfaces of the respective extensions are planarly aligned with the table surface of the mitre saw. Each extension includes a pair of side members having plural lateral members to define the supporting surface thereof. Additionally, a telescopic member, slidably received within the respective side members, is provided, where the telescopic member includes a cross member having a raised surface that is flush with the supporting surface of the side members and corresponding plural lateral members. By this arrangement, a long planar support is achieved for precise cutting of extended wood pieces, such as trim, etc. For ease of transportability, the under surface of one extension may be provided with a pair of wheels to allow movement and placement of the mitre saw support.
In a second embodiment, particularly for use by do-it-yourself handyman, comprises a first planar mitre saw support member, and a pair of second support members to be removably fixed to and vertically off set from the first planar member by plural angled bracket members. With the respective second support members spaced apart, but horizontally aligned, a convenient extended support is provided for supporting an elongated piece of wood being cut or trimmed by the mitre saw.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a portable mitre saw table, for job site or work shop use, that, by the use of movable or removably fixed extensions, ensures easy control in the precise cutting of long, often difficult to handle wood strips.
Another object hereof for a first embodiment is the provision of a pair of sliding extensions that ensures an extended planar support surface for elongated pieces of wood strips, such as trim.
A further object of the second embodiment of this invention is the provision of a kit of components that may be readily assembled, such as by a do-it-yourself handyman, to present a portable mitre saw extension table to facilitate the cutting or trimming of elongated pieces of wood.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a central well in the mitre saw table for recessing the mitre saw to provide a planar support surface in cooperation with the table surface of the mitre saw.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the further description which follows.